


Manhandled

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, Community: hp_may_madness, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 6 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Blaise/Ginny, partially clothed sex, kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Manhandled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Blaise/Ginny, partially clothed sex, kiss.

As soon as they stepped through the front door, Blaise reached around Ginny's waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she cried, slapping at his back, but laughing.

"You made us late. Again," he replied, heading for the bedroom. "I think ten over my knee will do the trick."

Ginny shivered but didn't surrender so easily. "I'm not a school girl, you know!"

Blaise chuckled low in his throat and pushed the door open with his foot. "Oh, I know."

He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Ginny from his shoulder to his lap. 

She tried to wriggle free but he had a firm hold of her waist. With his free hand he lifted her robes.

"You didn't wear knickers to the Ministry Ball?" he said, his hand caressing her bare bottom. "You are a naughty woman, Ginny Zabini."

"It's why you love me—Ow!" she cried out as the first slap connected with her arse. 

He alternated between her left and right cheek, making her squirm. He paused at eight, his fingers dipping between her legs.

"You're nearly dripping you're so wet," he said, then added the last two swats, the final one making her scream.

Before she could object, she found herself lifted up and pressed to the bed. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Blaise had dropped his trousers though still wore his crisp white shirt. 

_Bloody gorgeous_ , she thought to herself.

Hand around his cock, Blaise moved behind her and thrust into her in a single stroke. 

"Yes, fuck me hard, Blaise," she said, pushing back against him. 

He held her hips and slammed into her. 

Between the spanking and his deep thrusts, she knew she wouldn't last long, and reached for her clit only to receive yet another slap to her arse.

"Not yet," he said, his hand rubbing the heated flesh.

"Slytherin bastard," she murmured, clenching around his cock.

He moaned loudly and quickened his pace. "Wicked witch." 

Ginny clung to the blanket beneath her as his sure, long strokes became erratic and finally, he shuddered and groaned, pulsing hot come deep inside her.

Only a moment later, he pulled back and rolled her over. When he got to his knees, she closed her eyes, his mouth and tongue sending her over the edge in no time. 

"Don't stain my robes," she said when the bed dipped beside her, "or I'll have to punish you."

Blaise laughed and, pressing up close—to ensure he left a spot, no doubt—kissed her and said, "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
